Arrangements have heretofore been provided for supplying rectified AC current to DC motors of electric lawn mowers or the like and it has also been proposed to short-circuit such motors in order to provide dynamic braking and minimize the likelihood of injury to users of the lawn mower. The arrangements as heretofore proposed have been generally satisfactory when carefully manufactured, assembled, installed and used but have been such that they can be subject to failure when proper care is not exercised in manufacture and installation, or when the user does not observe instructions or subjects the switch to adverse environmental conditions. Also, the arrangements have required interconnection of a number of component assemblies and have been relatively expensive, both with respect to the fabrication of component parts and with respect to the labor involved in assembly and interconnection of the parts.